Road Trips, Vegas, and One Hell of a Good Time
by VampWizGirl82
Summary: This is about Damon and Elena! It's my first fanfic... It will contain descriptive sex and offensive language.  If you don't like it then don't read it :D
1. Chapter 1

As I got into the car Damon eyed me sleepily. I just had to say something, "Not so tough now that you're all human and tired". The next instant he had me pinned against the door "I am still stronger than you." And, he was even for a human.

"Okay you win. One question though…" He repositioned himself, to become more comfortable lying in my lap, my hands immediately went to play with his hair. Then I realized what I was doing, and who I was doing this to and took my hands away very quickly, blushing.

"Elena, dear, you can keep doing that. It kind of feels good and helps me relax; this whole human thing has me extremely stressed." So I resumed my rubbing and mussing, his hair was so silky and soft. His face was so beautiful.-even as a human. "I mean, why does Stefan get to keep guard outside the car? He is so weak, even weaker than me. He wastes his powers drinking Bambi's blood; it's ridiculous. Why are you so in love with him my princess?"

"Well actually…we aren't as close as you think we are. We are drifting apart somewhat I feel. He is being very immature and childish. I want to take things up a notch and he still pretends like I am back from the dead again and treats me like a baby. Is there anything wrong with wanting to add a little sex into your relationship?"

"Well Elena, my princess, you came to the right guy. Because, if anybody knows sex better than me, its me." I noticed Damon nervously glance outside. "Looks like prince charming went out to take a walk. What he knows won't hurt him." Then as if we were in a dream he cradled my face into his palms and leaned in for the kiss. And you know what, I let him. The worst and best thing is that it was the best kiss I have had in a while.

The kiss started off slow at first and it was very sweet. Then his fingers wrapped in my hair and out of habit mine did the same. As seconds flew by his tongue begged at my lips for entrance. I let him in and so the battle for dominance began. I knew that he wanted to be in control, being Damon and all, so I let him win. His tongue was so silky and soft it just felt so good. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Now that, my princess, was only the beginning. See what I can do? You enjoyed that huh?" I was ashamed of myself for giving in so easily but it was just so nice. What really got me thinking was that if he could do that in just a kiss; what could he do in bed?

This is going to be a long road trip if things keep up the way they are going. Oh look, here comes Stefan now. "Damon! Please don't say anything to Stefan about this. Oh, and if you are broadcasting thoughts like this please make it look like you forced me to, or just don't think about it at all. Think about…penguins!"

"Really Elena, penguins? Little brother would definitely suspect something if I thought about penguins all day long. But don't you worry my princess, I won't say a thing. Oh, and Saint Stefan probably cannot even read my mind, or yours for that matter. He seems to be very weak now."

"Thanks Damon. Do you know what time it is?"

"It is about a quarter after twelve. Why do you ask my princess of darkness?"

"Oh no reason, it's just that I am tired and when I walked in the car you looked tired too." Damon did not need to be a vampire to tell that I was lying about being tired. He could see the lie in my eyes but he didn't mention it. I was more awake than I had ever been in my entire life and so was he. "Goodnight Damon" I said as I snuggled up against his warm body. Tomorrow morning will be fun if Stefan goes hunting, I hope. But first I have to catalogue this major event into my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I kissed Damon and liked it more than when I kiss Stefan. I don't know what has gotten into me, but I'm changing and that's all I know at this point. I have changed._


	2. Chapter 2

**There is some smut and lemon in this ch...you have been warned!**

Ch. 2

I woke up to the sound of Stefan banging on the glass window. My head was in Damon's lap and then thoughts of last night came flooding back into my mind. I liked it when Damon kissed me; Damon is a good kisser, but I am dating Stefan. Oh no!

"How did you sleep last night love?"

"Oh, I actually slept very well". A lie. If he only knew half of what happened last night. After our nerves had settled down we started getting really comfortable and I fell asleep with him rubbing my back. He knew exactly what felt good. And, it was just so nice.

"That's great Elena! Whatever makes you happy makes me happy, love." If only he knew I was no longer his "love" and Damon made me happy. You know what? I am going to do it. I'm going to talk to Stefan all about it starting right now…

_Dear Diary,_

_ Damon and Stefan took a pit stop and I am in the restroom writing this now. I know what you're thinking. And, I didn't do it. I'm sorry but I didn't think it would be all that fair because we still have another's day journey back to Fells Church. So, I decided that since we will be back tomorrow and I wouldn't have to travel in a car with my ex-boyfriend and prince of darkness, *gasp*, prince of darkness! I am even speaking like Damon now. But, besides that point it wound not be as awkward if I wait one more day. Oh shit, here they are knocking on the door now. Bye!_

So it turns out that it wasn't Stefan and Damon banging on the door, it was just Damon. I opened the door open to the restroom and he just walked in and locked the door. (It was just a one toilet room with a door that locked when you walk in, but with a lot of space so you can move around). Then before I could even protest his lips were on mine. God! Could this be any more perfect? "Mmmm" was all that I could mutter

"Really Elena 'Mmm' is all you can say when some strikingly handsome man walks in and starts kissing you passionately?" I blushed of course. Then I became brave all of a sudden.

"Damon would you like to do something fun for a change?"

"What do you mean by fun Elena?" Then, this time before he could protest I grabbed his waistband and pulled it towards me. I undid his black belt and then I undid his zipper to his black jeans.

"Elena!" He was shocked. "What are you doing?"

**Lemons Follow!**

"What I should have done a long time ago." Then I slid down his boxers which were black big shocker there! Then, out came his big dick. Oh my gosh; it was so big! What was I thinking? But it was hard so now I _had_ to fix it. And I just knew how. This is why being popular is very nice to have under your belt. You learn after your first couple of blow jobs just what moves the boys like. So to show off and take him by surprise, I swallowed him in one gulp and started humming. Deep throating was my specialty. Judging by how far he was down my throat I would say that he had the biggest cock I have ever blown. He was delicious. After a few minutes of moaning from him, I pulled out and started bobbing my head back and forth. Then he started meeting my thrusts with his own. I played with his balls and removed my mouth. I could tell he was about to cum any second now. Pulling one of my old tricks I learned I blew a little stream of cold air right at his head. After this, he exploded, pouring his load in my mouth. Like a good girl, I swallowed it all.

"Elena that was the best blow job I have ever received. Do you know how many girls have given me head before? Probably over a thousand…Wow that was just so freaking amazing. Why? Why me all of a sudden"

"Because you give me what I want. And not to mention you are incredibly good looking even though you are a complete jerk sometimes."

"Can I just tell you that I am the luckiest man in the world right now? Do you know why that is?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I have you. So when are you going to break up with the saint?"

"Tomorrow. I just feel bad because he is a really sweet guy and-"

"Yeah-yeah. Blah-blah-blah. I get it. Awkward car ride home. Okay well since I am pretty much spent, I am going to put my pants back on now and you can go meet Stefan in the car. Cool. Well tomorrow shall be fun because Stefan will be grieving, so he will go hunting; therefore, we will have the boarding hose all to ourselves." He winked at me. Now I feel bad about what he said about Stefan, but he was right tomorrow was going to be fun!

_Dear Diary,_

_So I gave Damon a blow job today in a rest stop's bathroom but no biggie. Tomorrow I am going to break up with Stefan and have sex with Damon! Hopefully I can get through it all! Hahaha! Excited. Nervous. Ahhhh! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry It's been so long buttttttttt I've been busy. And because this is my first Fic I want- no I NEED to know if people are liking what I'm reading. So PLEASE review my story. I don't care if you say F. U. Jenn this SUCKS thats cool. I want to know if I should continue writing it because is anybody reading it? Well on that note I would like to recognize the people that actually do review my work. THANK YOU YOU'RE AWESOME! (sorry its such a short chapter I wanted there to be a cliffhanger) but my next ch. will be dirty and I am not in that state of mind now. So Have fun I guess... OH AND REVIEW!**

It feels good to be home! As soon as Damon opened my door, I collapsed on the ground. I wanted to smell the flowers, take it all in. It was all so nice. Now, how am I going to break the news to Stefan? Oh shit. Here he comes now… Well here goes nothing.

"Hey Elena, Love" he said.

"Hey Stefan we need to talk". As soon as I said this I immediately saw the smirk on Damon's face light up. But, instead of running off to do whatever Damon does bes,t he approached me and Stefan.

The most surprising thing was what came out of his mouth, though. "Little Brother" drawled Damon. "Elena does not like you anymore. Haven't you realized the tension between you over the past few weeks? Do not deny it. She is over you, and _likes_ someone else." As soon as the words were out of Damon's mouth Stefan's face, which had just before been lit up with hope, fell.

"E-Elena" his voice cracked. "Is this true?" I wanted it to be false so badly just because I didn't want to hurt him. "Is it because I am not human? Elena I'm so sorry-"

"Stefan. You should not be sorry at all. I am sorry. But, my feelings have changed-" And on that note he just took off. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the situation to just forget. I felt horrible but then Damon turned to me.

"So I guess this means you're single now huh? Well in that case-" Then he seized my lips and started kissing me so passionately I collapsed into his embrace. I had no idea what tonight had in store for both of us, but all I knew was that it would be romantic and it would be amazing.

Stefan P.O.V.

Ugh! How dare that brother of mine take away the girl I love most in the world! HOW DARE HE! He has always been there taking things I love most. First, Katherine and now, Elena. One day, I'll show him. I will take away the thing that he loves most, even if it kills me.

Wait a second. They wanted me gone! They are going to do something without me there. Well they cannot do a thing if I am there now can they.

Then Stefan started to head back to the boarding house. Little did he know what he was going to walk in on...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Umm Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had midterm exams and on top of all my studying my computer crashed. Sorry that this chapter is really short but I left this on another cliff hanger and I wanted to publish it as soon as possible! I promise you all the lemons in the world for my next chapter. It should be up within a week. Don't give up on me! And thanks for the reviews :) Don't forget to tell me you still want to read it... 3 reviews equals the next chapter :DDDDDD Okay, so have fun! **

**Elena P.O.V.**

I looked over at Damon who already had his shirt off-oh- and now mine too. He snapped my bra off and took my right breast in his mouth and started sucking on it making my nipple hard immediately. I let a moan escape from my mouth.

"Elena, do you want me to fuck you hard or softly?" Damon asked.

"Hard! Yes, please! All Stefan ever did was kiss me and move so slowly in my pussy. In and out… In and out… 'Elena I love you so much' 'Am I hurting you' 'I love you' 'Did I hurt you' Not to mention the fact that we only had sex twice in one year."

Damon almost collapsed because he was laughing so hard. "It sounds just like what little brother would say while fucking- oh excuse me- 'love-making' as Stefan would put it."

"It is what he said, and it annoyed the shit out of me!"

"Oh princess you have a naughty side, I love it! Mmmm. Now where were we?" He continued licking, sucking, and now even biting my breasts.

"You sure you want to do this Elena?"

"Mmm yes of course."

"That's what I was hoping you would say."

**Stefan P.O.V.**

Damn it I am going to be late. Why did I run so far away from Fells Church. Honestly, I don't even know where I am. Let me check. Oh hey look a highway mile marker. Oh shit. The sign mocks me. The sign that states "Welcome to Cypress Hill County, the happiest place on earth". Happiest place on earth my ass. My older backstabbing brother is about to do some horribly ill act on my lovely love Elena. Oh, Elena! I am sure he has been using mind control. It's not her fault. It's all his. But, apparently I have been running for about 2 hours south of Fells Church. Well running at vampire speed- so I am only 1,000 miles away from my intended destination. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I hate my life. Well, might as well do something non-adventurous Stefan would never do. Yup. You guessed it. I am walking into a bar. I just ordered a drink. There is no use trying to get back there on time, and I do not want to walk in on them humping like bunnies on poor Mrs. Flower's leather couch. Fuck. My life is over. Fuck. The bartender is bringing me my drink. Fuck. The guy next to me smells like shit. Fuck. Fuck my life. 'It was nice knowing you.' That was my last thought before I shot down my alcoholic beverage.


End file.
